Deviot
Black Market Merchant Deviot is a supporting antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "The Chain of Memories" as an ally of the Dominion XIII's Neophyte Rebellion, offering his services and resources to NOS-4-A2 to ensure his own rise to power in the future. He later returns in "An Empire of Dreams" and "Return of the Keyblade" where he continues to plot the downfall of his employers, namely Emperor Zurg and Thanos, and his own succession into leadership. A Kobok weapons merchant of dubious moral intent, Deviot has been a long-time player of the game of thrones, selling his destructive wares to the highest bidder on the black market but with a heavy price that ensures he gets the better deal in the long run. His current cyborg appearance is due to a failed exchange of titanic war machines when he tried to swindle his Raenok customers, only to get caught and horrifically beaten to an inch of his life, forcing him to turn to the InterGalactic Banking Clan to repair his battered exoskeleton with cybernetic prosthetics. Story Backstory Birth of A New Era (Seen as a member of the Separatist Council, plotting to overthrow Emperor Gruumm as the new leader, before turning his sights upon Darth Sidious during the Battle of the Keyblade Graveyard; tries to shoot him in the back while he's distracted with his new Vader form, but is quickly outmatched and forced to retreat to Mustafar to escape with his life before the planet explodes; is last seen shaking hands with Darkonda to commemorate their partnership in the seedy underbelly of the now ruined Imperial Coruscant.) In Between BoANE and CoM (Is mentioned by McLeach in a conversation with Dark Helmet as having entered business negotiations with Dominion XIII in order to utilize his resources for their plans, but is currently being watched for any sign of treachery like he has attempted in the past) The Chain of Memories (Is partners with NOS-4-A2 in attempting to brainwash Taran into becoming a puppet using Guinevere's memory manipulating abilities so that they may use both teens as their secret weapon to overthrow Emperor Zurg and rule the galaxy; absorbs memory energy from NOS's lotus blossoms to become his mutated super mode and destroy Taran, but is seemingly killed in the battle) An Empire of Dreams (Is revealed to have survived his brush with death back at Castle Oblivion, and has been laying low in the alleyways of the World of Emptiness until he can regather his strength and renew his schemes; operates as a crime boss with connections in both Alderaan and Sunset Horizons; is part of a secret alliance with Darkonda, Frax, the rebuilt NOS-4-A2, Ronan the Accuser, and Jafar to overthrow the Emperor, though each of them secretly plots to backstab the other so that each of them can get the winning prize all to themselves; makes his move during the botched wedding/Moon of Lost Souls ceremony to absorb the power of Kingdom Hearts, but is vaporized by Zurg for his treachery) Return of the Keyblade (Is brought back to life as a ghostly revenant by Jinxer to aide the Seekers' ally Thanos in hunting down the Reality, Soul, and Time Stones, before revealing his gambit to overthrow his so-called superior by attempting to steal the Gauntlet while he's down) Appearance and Personality Abilities Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Businesspeople Category:Criminals Category:Cyborgs Category:Gunslingers Category:Laser Manipulators Category:Dominion XIII Category:The Galactic Empire Category:Thanos' Forces Category:The Original Separatist Confederacy